High School HxH
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: When people think of heroes they think of Hercules and King Arthur. Of Robin Hood and Odysseus. But what about the heroes that didn't start out with special training or heritages? What about the smaller, weaker heroes? This is the tale about such a boy. His name is Jack, the Weakest Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **HxH-Life.0**

"Loser!"

Today, as usual, I'm being called names by my classmates. Well, it's can't be helped. I mean, I am the weakest one here.

I just sighed. Oh why did I have to be born here of all places.

Hero Town. The city founded by Heroes and lived in by Hero Descendants. A secret place that not even the other Supernatural Factions knew where it was.

"Now students, it's not nice to yell out and call your classmates names. Jack has just as much potential of becoming a hero as anyone else in here."

Upon hearing our teacher, Atalanta, everyone started to laugh. I myself sighed.

Jack, the same name as my ancestor. His legend is really just a fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk. Well, I suppose there's also Jack the Giant-Killer, but nobody really remembers that one. Not that it matters. Jack has never been and never will be that big of a hero.

So I just ignored everyone and sat down in my seat. It was then that everyone looked at me with envy, again. Not that I couldn't be helped. I looked over at the seat next to me and saw her, the reason for everyone's envy; Jingu.

Jingu, the most beautiful girl in class and, unlike me, has a grand ancestry; a direct descendent of Empress Jingu of Japanese Mythology.

Anyways, after everyone calmed down our teacher went into today's lessons. Today we're learning about the Heroes of Celtic Mythology.

Already bored I looked out the window. Yep, everyone here is going to be a great hero in the future but me.

Nobody expects things from Jack, descendent of Jack.

 **It's short and doesn't have much detail, but I really just wanted to us this to introduce you to our Jack and his mindset. I got the idea for this story while going through my other ones. In them all my main characters have something special about them that makes them really powerful right off the bat. So I thought to myself, what if the main character was the WEAKEST PERSON IN THE STORY! I thought it would be funny and hope you enjoy it. Oh, and it takes place in the same universe as** _ **High School Ankoku**_ **,** _ **High School AxA**_ **and** _ **High School Akuma**_ **. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. HxH-Life1 An Ordinary Day of Jack… Or N

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **HxH-Life.1 An Ordinary Day of Jack… Or Not**

The day started just like any other day; I got out of bed and got dressed. After that I left my room and entered the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

Didn't have to go far, since I was connected right next to the kitchen… and to Mom's room… and the bathroom… and the living room. Yeah, my house is really small. It kind of feels like an apartment more than a house.

If you're wondering why this is, it's because I come from a poor family. In fact, we're so poor that we can't even live in town with everyone else. Instead we live just outside of Hero Town. It's kind of ironic really, since the town is on top of the beanstalk from the Jack folktales.

With a sigh I looked out the window, staring out at the outline of Hero Town. It's hard to believe that that was once just a giant's castle.

"Jake, you really should be getting ready. You'll be late for school otherwise."

"Okay."

Not that it really mattered. No one in town would really care if I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. Actually, I don't think that they'd notice.

Such is the life of a descendant of Jack. Nobody takes Jack Descendants seriously.

With a simple sigh I walked out of the house and headed towards town. I just hope that nobody bothers me while I'm out. It's a pain when people start laughing at you without even bothering to hide it. Especially when they start calling you names.

Hmm, maybe I should take the detour. It takes longer than normal but at least I won't be verbally abused by people from town… until I get to school. Then my classmates are going to have a free for all with the name calling.

… Maybe I should just skip school for now on. I would actually prefer to leave and enter ordinary society, but that would mean leaving Mom and I just can't do that to her.

Sighing I decided that it would be better if I just went to school. One way or another Mom would find out I skipped and get upset.

Ah life, what a wonderfully miserable thing it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking through the backstreets to avoid people's stairs and verbal abuse, I made it to school. Once there I, as quietly as a mouse, went to my classroom and sat in my desk. I looked up and saw that our teacher, Atalanta, had yet to arrive as well.

So I did what I always did; I took out my phone and started looking up different anime that I might like to watch.

Hmm, ' _Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!_ '…

That looking like it might be interesting, but the main character looks familiar for some unknown reason.

I was filing the anime under my ToWatch file, I heard the door open. Looking over I saw who it was that entered. It was our class idol, Jingu.

Jingu, she's a tall and very beautiful girl. She has long, straight blue hair, and she has a piece of her hair tied into a ponytail-bun with a hair clip. Her hair reaches down to her waist, and she has blue eyes. Her attire consists of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt.

She exists on the opposite side of things from me. Beautiful, popular, and a great ancestry.

Empress Jingu is one of the great heroes of Japanese Mythology after all. Jack is just a character best known from the Brothers Grimm Tales, ' _Jack and the Beanstalk_ '.

Anyways, seeing that it was someone I don't have anything to do with I simply turned my attention back to the phone.

After a bit Ms. Atalanta finally appeared and began writing what today's lesson was going to be about. Like the past few day it about Celtic Mythology's Heroes. Today is about some guy called Fionn mac Cumhaill.

Great, I can't believe that. Why can't we just have normal history lessons, instead of hero history lessons? What's so great about all these heroes that died ages ago? It's not like they really matter anymore. If you ask me, it just these stuck-up bastards clinging to their heroic ancestry.

People like King Arthur and Hercules don't matter anymore. It's the 21st Century.

By the time everyone entered the classroom I've already found some good looking anime; _Nagasarete Airantou_ , _CubexCursedxCurious_ , and _Seikoku no Dragonar_.

Seeing that everyone was here I quickly put my phone away and looked up front.

Ms. Atalanta looked over at us, a stern warning to everyone not to make fun of me.

"Now then everyone today is going to be different. The hero we're talking about it Fionn mac Cumhaill. One of the most important things that you must remember about him is that he was the leader of the Fianna, a warrior group that traveled through ancient Ireland and Scotland. They kept them save from the dangers of the Fairfolk and Vikings, or Lochlann as Celts called them. To better understand the Fianna I want you to pair up and study two members."

In the name of farness, Ms. Atalanta decided to pair us up herself. Everyone groaned at that, but I didn't really care. It didn't matter who I ended up with I would still be the one doing most of the work.

Actually, I'll be doing all of the work. I have a lot of knowledge about ancient heroes because of this.

So I didn't pay any attention until…

"I won't accept this!"

Some idiot yelled this out. Turning around I saw that our local idiot, Fergus, was making a big deal about something again.

Fergus pointed at me and yelled, "Why does the loser get to be paired up Lady Jingu!"

Huh? Paired with Jingu? Me?

I looked over at Jingu, who looked equally shocked.

Ms. Atalanta frowned.

"I paired them because I knew everyone would want Jingu and no one would want Jack. It's that simple. Now shut up and sit back down. Your partner is Krishna."

Fergus frowned but didn't say anything else. He didn't bother to continue because he knew not to bother argue with Ms. Atalanta.

I couldn't say anything as she continued listing off the other pairs. I just looked over at Jingu. She looked over at me and smiled.

This is going to be a terrible day indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school and I was heading home. I knew the routine by now and didn't need to talk to Jingu. I'll just write a report about two different members of the Fianna and then hand one over to her. But which members to write about?

"Hey Jack! Wait up!"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice behind me, I turned and saw Jingu running up towards me.

I just stood there, completely caught off guard by the fact that she would willingly talk to me. This is completely unheard of!

Once she caught up with me Jingu smiled.

"Did you need something?"

"What do you mean? We have a project to do."

"… You're going to help me do it…"

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am!?"

"…"

This completely went against my expectations. Usually people would just leave all the work to be. It's only natural, since I'm the nobody.

"… Ok…"

"Great! Then let's go to the library at once!"

With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the local library. Naturally everyone was looking at us in surprise.

This is going to be a very interesting few days, to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the library Jingu made sure to grab every book on Celtic Mythology or had any mentioning of the Fianna.

We decided to do our report on Oisin and Diarmuid. I already knew all about Oisin but Diarmuid was new to me. Because of this I took it upon myself to write about him, since it wouldn't be fair to Jingu otherwise.

Anyways, as I was busy reading about Diarmuid Jingu slammed her book down.

"Boring! Where's the action! The love! The romance!"

"…"

"I mean it's the Fianna! The Celts! Isn't a little action only to be expected!?"

I just looked at her like she was an idiot. Don't tell me…

"I know! Let's just do it on Fionn himself! That guy has lots of fights!"

"… Is the only reason you wanted to study is the fights?"

"Of course! What else would there be? Well, I suppose the romance too."

"… What about our grades?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I can just get someone else to do a report for me. Fergus seems like a nice choice."

Is that it? She hasn't done anything before in her life. Just getting other people to do the work for her. But then…

"Why didn't have me do it for you?"

"Because an idiot like you couldn't possible get a good grade."

She said that with an innocent smiled on her face. In this kind of situation, I would only think of one thing to do.

BAMN!

"Ow!"

I smacked her on her head.

With that I got up and headed for the exit. I had enough with this idiot for one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the incident at the library I headed home. Along the way I heard what sounded like an idiot complaining behind me.

"Hold up! I demand an explanation! Why did you hit me on the head!?"

I ignored said idiot. There's no need to acknowledge an idiot after all.

"Acknowledge me!"

Not happening. You are the wind. Nothing more than the wind.

 **That the end of this chapter. It was a little hard to write at first because it's not what I usually do, but think I got the hang of it. Anyways, I know it's a little short but I'll try and make them longer from now on. Anyways, what do you think of Jack and Jingu so far? Crimson Dragon Emperor**


	3. HxH-Life2 Unbelievable! A Roland Situat

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **HxH-Life.2 Unbelievable! A Jingu and Roland Situation**

It was the next day and I turned in my report on Oscar. I convinced Jingu to work of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. I knew that guy would get her attention.

Not sure how Jingu did, but I know I'll be getting a descent grade. I always do.

Anyways, I went and sat back down and flipped through my phone again. Let's see… _Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na_ looks interesting. We learned about Tsuki-no-Miyako a while back. Wonder if this has something to do with it?

"Now then everyone, as much as like I'd to continue our lector on the fascinating Celtic heroes, I'm afraid today we won't be having normal lessons."

At that, everyone but I cheered in joy.

Ms. Atalanta gave a simply look, and the entire class calmed down. Clearing her throat, she continued with her announcement.

"Today we're going to be having a mixed class with your upperclassmen. Pair up with one of your seniors and walk into the forest. In other words, todays lesson is monster fighting. As the heroes of the next generation, you must be strong enough to face any and all threats to humanity."

"Um, Ms. Atalanta, what about the exorcists? Aren't they fighting to protect humanity from monsters and stuff?"

"Exorcists are unreliable. They take direct orders from the Church, who takes direct orders from Heaven. It's true that when facing devils and fallen angels the Church handles most of them, but that's all. In the end it's the heroes that fight and protect innocent people from the supernatural."

She then looked at us all in the eyes.

"Even if that means fighting gods."

At that, everyone started to make a commotion. Ms. Atalanta gave a glare that silence everyone again.

"Heroes facing gods is rare, but not unknown. Classic examples can be found in Greek Mythology. Now then, everyone get ready. It's time for todays lesson."

With that, everyone got up and headed outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After heading outside I saw that a large group of people have already gathered. It was most likely the upperclassmen that we're going to be pairing up with for todays lesson. Well I guess we should get this over with. Wonder who it is that I'm going to be paired up with today?

Anyways, after getting to where our upperclassmen were waiting everyone started to introduce themselves. I, on the other hand, found a nice shady spot and laid down to take a nap.

That was when I felt a disturbance in the force. Opening my eyes I saw that Ms. Atalanta was looking down at me.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

"…Taking a nap."

At that, I was clunked in the head.

"Get over there and pair up with someone! You lazy, good-for…"

Before she could finish, I dashed over towards everyone else. Upon arriving, I saw that everyone already had a partner.

The annoying bug, Jingu, paired up with a good-looking upperclassman. Don't know who he is, and I really don't care. I just need to get this class over with and I can go home… which might be soon since it looks like I won't have a partner. Good for me! No stupid…

"Hello."

Hearing a voice behind me, I turned around and saw something I wasn't expecting. Standing there was a girl, who appeared to be about a year older than. She's a very beautiful, tall, woman gives off the appearance of a cool beauty. Her eyes are light blue and she has long, straight, blonde hair that's tied into a ponytail with a braid and red hair clips on both sides of her bangs. For an outfit she's clad in an expensive looking armor.

"It would appear that we're the only ones without partners yet, so I guess that means we'll be teaming up for today's lesson. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Roland."

"… Jack."

Roland, the legendary paladin and leader of Charlemagne's Twelve Peers; the Frankish Knights of the Round Table. As Charlemagne's right hand man, he can be considered Paladin equivalent the Round Knight, Sir Lancelot du Lac.

Great, now I'm going to be working with another big shot.

Anyways, after introducing myself Roland smiled.

"Well then Jack, I hope we get along during the lesson today."

With that, my lesson with Roland began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For learning to fight monsters we were taken into the forest nearby. Apparently there are many monsters within this forest. The only reason they don't leave an attack the innocent people of Hero Town is because, well, it's Hero Town. Although there are a few normal people, the majority of its citizens are hero descendants.

Anyways, since we're only going inside for training we just need to defeat some monsters and head back to class. My goal is one, simply, and easy, monster. I'm thinking something like a goblin. Classic, low-level, goblins. Nothing easier to kill then a goblin.

Roland didn't seem to complain about my choice. I guess even someone with as great an ancestry as her can afford to take it easy sometimes.

Good, that means I can end this fast.

As we were going through the forest, Roland looked around and was on edge.

"Um, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. We just need to be on our toes. Never know when something as dangerous as a minotaur might appear. Or even an ogre."

Hmm, as expected of a descendent of Roland. She's on top of things, even during something as minor as this.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Roland suddenly stopped. I don't know why, but given that serious expression of hers I can only guess it's not trivial. As I was waiting for what would appear, it came.

Out of the forest came something I didn't expect to find. It was a cyclops. A giant, one-eyed, cyclops. Club in hand and everything.

…We're dead, aren't we?

Roland, on the other hand, drew her longsword and pointed at the monster.

"Looks like it's my lucky day. To think that a cyclops would actually appear before me."

For some reason, she seemed to be excited. Don't tell me… she's strong enough to fight a cyclops head on as an equal.

As expected of Roland, a Paladin Descendent.

As I was expecting her to attack the cyclops, something unexpected happened.

She ran straight into its line of fire and allowed the cyclops to hit her.

Roland didn't budge much, so I thought getting hit was her plan. Unfortunately, I was right.

"Is that all you've got! Come on! You hit like a girl!"

"…"

She was antagonizing the cyclops into hitting her again! Actually, it is hitting her again! And again! And again! And again! Again! Again!

"…"

She not moving at all. She doesn't seem to be in any pain. In fact, it looks like she's enjoying it! What is she, a masochist! Wait, that it isn't it! She's a masochist! She's using this lesson to as an excuse to get hit! She a pervert!

Just as the one-eyed giant was about to hit her again, I took out my sword and threw it. The blade imbedded itself into the monster's eye, making it cry out in pain.

Taking advantage of this, I jumped into action. Grabbing Roland's sword (she wasn't expecting it, so I got it easily) I slashed at the cyclops. I slash its stomach open, making it spill gups. The cyclops tried to make a last effort attack before dying, I swung and threw the sword at and pierced its throat.

The cyclops fell down and died. Roland looked over at me, tears in her eyes.

"How could you! I was just about to fight back."

"Don't try and trick me! I know that you were just going to sit there and take it! You damn, on go, perverted, masochist!"

Hearing my words, Roland leaned back and whipped her head back, blushing.

… Don't tell me.

"I…I…I'm not a masochist!"

"Yes you are! You're a gigantic perverted masochist!"

"No…no…no…I'm not a …ha…"

She started to breath heard while blushing. She even had a disturbing smile on her face.

…Yep, she's a masochist. She's finding please in my verbal abuse.

…Let's stop right here.

As I was about to turn around and leave, Roland grabbed onto my shoulder.

"To…to think that I could meet a man like you. One that doesn't think and will just call a lady a pervert. I'M REALLY GLAD I MET YOU!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERT!"

"PARADISE!"

 **That's the end of this chapter I introduced Roland. I hope you like her. Sorry if she doesn't meet your expectations, but I'm new at this kind of character. If you have any suggestions on how to work a masochist character, please don't hesitate and tell me. Anyways, in the next chapter you'll be meeting the last member of this team. Please look forward to it. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. HxH-Life3 Her Name is Morgan Ambrosius

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **HxH-Life.3 Her Name is Morgan Ambrosius**

After school was let out I quickly left before that idiot Jingu could get to me. I don't know why but she's been glaring at me all day. And I'm not being paranoid; I can feel her gaze burning into the back of my skull. And if that's not enough I also have that senior, Roland, bothering me now.

Normally a guy my age would probably jump in joy at a situation where two beautiful women where giving him attention. My current view on this: GO ROT IN HELL!

I've had nothing but trouble ever since I met those two. All the guys in school are looking at me with cold eyes… or with burning jealous eyes. The only thing I can do is run away, since yelling at Roland only seems to excite her. Jingu is simply an idiot, who seems to want to involve me in some get rich fast schemes.

But let's stop talking about those two. Currently I'm using a new back alley route home. I'm kind of forced to now, since they've mesmerized my normal routes. It was during this time I heard a commotion. Hmm, commotions mean trouble, and trouble is never a good thing.

Okay, let's head in the opposite direction. I don't know what's happening, but it has nothing to do with me. I know that's not very heroic to say, but who cares. Besides, if what everyone around me says is true then I'm not even a proper hero descendent.

Well, anyways, I better get going. That commotion won't ignore itself.

As I turned around, the wall to my left was suddenly blown up. Looking over I saw two people. One was some guy who was lying face down on the ground. I chose to ignore this guy.

The other figure is a young girl with shoulder-length black hair and crimson colored eyes. The outfit that she's wearing kind of resembles a classic witch's attire; a black cloak with gold border, choker, witch's hat, fingerless gloves, and carries a black staff. She has a fair skin and a light complexion. She has a delicate under-developed figure. Actually her figure kind of reminds me of a porcelain doll.

The girl looked over at me and stood there for a bit. Then she suddenly flung her cloak.

"I am Morgan! Greatest genius of the House of Ambrosius! She who possesses Satan's demonic blood! A magician with the most powerful spell, explo…"

"Are you messing with me?"

"No! I'm introducing myself! This is the traditional Ambrosius introduction!"

"…"

I have nothing to say to that. It's just weird. Also, who is she descended from? I think I've heard of the name Ambrosius before, but I can't quite put my figure on it. It's on the tip of my tong, which is incredibly frustrating.

Well, moving on. After her messed up introduction I pointed at the guy on the ground.

"So what happened to him?"

"Oh, him? He made a rude comment directed at me, so I casted an explosion on him."

Scary! That scary! What kind of person just casts an explosion on another for something as stupid as a rude comment!

Just then, she collapsed! That was completely sudden and unexpected!

I just stared at her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ok! Bye now!"

"Wait!"

I tried to run away, but for some reason Morgan grabbed my leg. What now?

Before I could ask, I heard a small growling sound. Morgan, while blushing, held her stomach.

"I haven't eaten in three days. Could you possibly find it in your heart to feed me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, normally I'd ignore her and run home as fast as I possibly could. That said, something told me that I couldn't escape her. So I simply took her to the nearest McHero and ordered a two Big Hero Meals. I took them to our table and gave Morgan her meal.

Without a second to lose, she unwrap burger and started to chow down. I simply shrugged and began eating my own burger.

After finishing our meals, Morgan bowed her head.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your kindness."

"That's fine, but can you answer some questions for me?"

"Sure, ask away and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Ok, why does the name Ambrosius sound so familiar?"

"Hmm, I'd be a surprise if you didn't find it familiar. People don't really talk about it much, but it's actually the last name of a famous magician and my answerer; Merlin Ambrosius."

"!"

Now I remember! Merlin! He's from the Arthurian Legends. It was Merlin that taught the young Arthur everything he'd needed to be king. He was Arthur's friend, mentor and advisor in life. Merlin was by far the most powerful magician to ever life, rivaled only by the witch Morgan le Fay. Although some would argue that Aleister Crowley became just as powerful.

I just stared at Morgan in complete shock.

"…I thought his father was an incubus."

"That's the popular theory, but we of the House of Ambrosius have always believed to be Satan's descendants."

"But Satan's just a myth. There's no proof whatsoever that the Demon God ever lived."

"…"

She just stayed quiet. I think I might have touched a sensitive subject. Let's talk about something else.

"So… what's the eyepatch for?"

"Hohohohoho, so you're curious about my eyepatch. The story behind it is simple and chaotic. It is restraining my immense magical powers. If I were to remove this eyepatch then a vortex would appear and consume all of Hero Town… no, all of the Earth!"

Scary! That's seriously scary! I know she's descended from Merlin, but still! That's completely insane!

"…Is the story I came up with. In truth I just wear it because it look co… please don't pull on it!"

I started to pull on that stupid eyepatch and then let go. It snapped back and Morgan yelped in pain.

With that I got up and left that annoying girl behind. I've had enough. Let's just go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got home, there was something unbelievable there. It was something so dark, so corrupted and so evil that, upon seeing it, I fell to my hands and knees.

"Late! You're late! Don't be late!"

"Welcome home Jack. Your mother makes good cookies and tea."

Jingu and Roland have invaded my home. God damn it! What did I ever do to you!? Why are you punishing me so!?

Mom pocked her head out of the kitchen.

"Jack, you should've told me you've made some friends. Although I can understand wanting to keep such lovely young ladies to yourself."

"Mom!"

Great! Now my mother is misunderstanding our relationship! This is a completely hopeless situation!

Just then, I heard someone knocking on the door.

…Don't tell me…

…Please don't let it be who I think it is…

"I am Morgan! Greatest genius of the House of Ambrosius! She who possesses Satan's demonic blood! A magician with the most powerful spell, explosion!"

"Oh my, aren't you a lively one. Please, come right in."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I slammed my head into the wall, denying reality. Now that Morgan girl has invaded! Mom! How could you just let someone you don't even know inside the house like that?

Upon entering the kitchen, she made that ridiculous introduction again for Jingu and Roland. At first they seemed confused, but then Jingu seemed to figure it out.

"Oh, the House of Ambrosius! I always did hear that they have strange introductions and behaviors."

"I'm not strange! It's everyone else that's strange!"

"Now, now, little girl. Here, have a cookie."

Before Morgan could say anything else, Roland gave her a cookie. Morgan, receiving the cookie, started to eat it.

Mom came in with some sandwiches and gave us each one. Then then proceeded to leave, but not before giving me a thumb up.

MOM! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

"So you're descendants of Roland and Empress Jingu? That's pretty amazing."

"That's right! I'm the amazing Jingu-sama! You may worship me as you goddess anytime!"

"No, I'm nothing compared to you Morgan. Fame-wise, Merlin far surpasses Roland."

…They're getting all buddy-buddy like. It's just as I feared. Those three meeting is not a good thing. I don't think I can mentally take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those three just kept on talking and taking advantage of Mom's hospitality. Well, at lease Jingu did. Roland offered to do the dishes and Morgan actually seemed to appreciate the meal.

After finishing their meals and thanking Mom for everything, they started to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow, so make sure not to be late again!"

"Shut up and leave! And don't you dare come back, Jingu!"

"Well then Jack, I'll see you tomorrow. Either at school or I can simply visit you home again."

"I don't need a good-for-nothing masochist! You keep your perverted self, mind and body, away from here!"

At that, she started to blush a little, and even started to rub her legs together.

"…"

With that, the two of them left. I then felt some tugging on my shirt and looked down. Standing there was Morgan, who was blushing while looking to the side.

"…As fate would have it, I've got nowhere to stay. So I was wondering…"

"Well, goodnight."

With that, I went inside and closed the door.

"Wait! You didn't even let me finish! I've got nowhere to stay! So please let me spend the night here!"

"No way! I don't want a strange chuunibyou staying at my house!"

"I'm begging you! I'll do anything! What about what you did to me earlier! Don't you feel responsible?"

Earlier? Is she talking about my pulling on her eyepatch? Geez, like I care about…

"Jack, what did you do to that little girl?"

Feeling a cold presence, I slowly, very slowly, turned around and saw Mom standing there. She was staring at me with cold eyes.

It's not what you think!

"Jack!"

And with that, Morgan was let inside. Mom said she was going to make sure I took responsibility while hugging her. While being hugged, Morgan glanced my way and smirked.

That bitch! She planned this! I know she did! Damn it! I'll show her what it means to make an enemy out of me! She'll see!

 **And that's end of this chapter. I've introduced the last member of Jack's comrades. I'll admit, it was fun writing this chapter. Morgan is a fun character and I look forward to working with her some more. So, what do you think of her? Anyways, in the next chapter you'll meet the antagonist of this volume. This person is going to be Jack's opposite in many ways, but that's all I'm willing to say about** _ **this person**_ **. Please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. HxH-Life4 The Lost Round Knight Descend

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **HxH-Life.4 The Lost Round Knight Descendant**

It was the next morning and I was glaring at the person across from me on the breakfast table. Morgan was enjoying the cereal Mom prepared for her. Don't think for a minute that I've forgotten what you did last night. I swear to God that I'll make you pay for messing with me. You can count on it.

As I was planning my revenge, Mom looked over at the clock.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go. I have to get ready for work. Morgan, I've prepared some things for you. Jack, you treat Morgan with respect. I don't want to hear anything about you mistreating her."

With that, Mom grabbed her coat and headed out.

I looked over at Morgan and she at me.

"…"

"…"

"!"

Probably feeling afraid, Morgan quickly jumped towards the door. Not letting her get away, I quickly jumped after her.

"You're not getting away! It's time for my revenge!"

"No!"

Just then, the door was slammed opened. I looked over towards the entrance and saw Jingu standing there with a big, stupid grin on her face. Roland was right behind her.

As soon as the two of them saw me holding Morgan down, the smile disappeared from their faces. Instead, they just looked at me like I was human trash.

"It's not what it looks like!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what happened this morning, Jingu and Roland refused to look at me in the eyes. Morgan didn't help much by playing the helpless victim. So, with no other option I did the only natural thing.

I left and started walking around on my own. Or that was the plan. For some reason the girls were walking with me.

Naturally this brought a lot of attention towards me. I was even getting jealous gazes filled with hostility aimed at me. Great, this is going just how I thought it would. I really need to find a way to get rid of these three girls. That way I can get back to my normal life.

As I was thinking this something unexpected happened. Morgan, while looking curious, asked a dumbest question of al.

"Why is everyone belittling you and your ancestry?"

Hearing Morgan's question Jingu started to laugh.

"Because it's Jack! You know, from the story _Jack and the Beanstalk_. I wouldn't even consider him a proper hero."

"It's true. If anything that story can consider Jack a thief. The only reason he killed the giant was because he stole a bunch of treasure from that giant. There were no real heroics in his tale."

Hearing Jingu and Roland's statement, Morgan looked even more confused.

"But Jack's a Round Table descendent?"

Hearing this, both Jingu and Roland stopped in their tracks and looked over at us in shock. Jingu looked at Morgan in pity.

"Poor girl must have a head injury. You actually believe something as ridiculous as that."

Hearing that Morgan got even more confused and looked at me.

"Why are they acting like they don't know?"

I just sighed.

"Jack's most famous tale is that of _Jack and the Beanstalk_. Hardly anyone knows about _Jack the Giant-Killer_. In fact, only those directly involved with the Arthurian Legends know that story here in Hero Town. Well, maybe the teachers too."

Hearing my reply, both Jingu and Roland looked at me like I was strange. Morgan simply nodded her head in understanding. With that we silently continued our way to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In class Ms. Atalanta was giving a lecture about the Arthurian heroes. She talked about the miss understanding that some of the Welsh Celtic heroes are prototype to the Round Knights. For example, people tend to think of Bedwyr and Bedivere as the same guy.

The misunderstanding comes from the fact that both groups were led by a king named Arthur. Since we were on the subject some of my classmates ask questions about certain knights; mainly about Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain. And, well, Mordred. He was a very popular topic, along with his Welsh counterpart, Medrawd.

I wasn't really paying attention, until some annoying bug raised her hand and asked the worst question of all.

"Ms. Atalanta, I met a descendant of Merlin who claims that Jack from the tale _Jack and the Beanstalk_ was a Round Knight. Is that true?"

Hearing this, everyone made a surprise gasp and looked at me. Then they started to laugh at the idea of my ancestor being a Round Knight. Ms. Atalanta glared and shut them up.

"Everyone be quiet. I know that he is generally remembered from the fairy tale _Jack and the Beanstalk_ , but there is a legend known as _Jack the Giant-Killer_. It's not really well known, but in it you can find that Jack was indeed a member of the Round Table. That's why the teaching staff and Council of Heroes refer to his descendants as the Lost Round Knight Descendants."

Nobody laughed at that. They were too shock to laugh. I mean, Ms. Atalanta just confirmed my status as a Round Knight descendent.

Great, something tells me that my life is just about to get a whole lot more interesting. I don't want to be interesting.

I looked over at Jingu and saw that she was completely mortified. I guess that makes sense. She liked to brag about her great ancestry, and now she finds out that mind goes back to the Round Table itself.

Anyways, Ms. Atalanta managed to get everyone back on track with her lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class we went to continue our monster slaying practice. Except this time we're also going to be pairing up with our underclassmen. We were to pair up with either an upper or underclassmen. I managed to avoid that bug and perverted masochist. Actually, it appeared that they decided to pair up with each other.

As I was enjoying the fact that I didn't have to deal with them, I felt someone pull on my sleeve. Feeling a sense of dread, I looked down.

Standing there was Morgan. That's right; she also goes to our school. Guess that means she's one of the underclassmen that are taking part of this class.

"We're the only ones who don't have partners."

Damn it!

Morgan smiled while I banged my head against the wall. Why do I have to deal with this girl!?

As I was having my mental breakdown, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking over, I saw it was Jingu and Roland was with her. Great, now I have to deal with all three of them together.

Roland seemed to have a complicated look for some reason.

"I asked my teacher about your ancestry and he confirmed it. I guess you really are a Round Knight descendant. Please forgive me for doubting it."

"That's fine. It's not like anyone would believe that story anyways. After all, the beanstalk story is more well-known and far more entertaining."

Jingu then pointed at me.

"Don't let it go to your head! You might be descended from the greatest group of heroes of all time, but who cares! I'm descended from royalty! Now kneel! Kneel before Great Empress Jingu!"

"…"

I decided to ignore the bug. Roland and Morgan also ignored her. Instead I looked over at Roland.

"So what do you want? I doubt that you're here just to apologize."

Roland just smiled and pounded her chest.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could all take this exam together. That's the common practice, multiple groups working together. See over there."

She pointed into the direction off all the others. I saw that there were many people gathered around together than couldn't possibly be a single group. One had four people, others six. I even saw one with about ten people.

"Isn't that against to the rules?"

Morgan sighed.

"For a Round Knight descendant, you really don't know anything. Multiple heroes joining together for a single quest is common practice. You just need to look at the myths and legends from around the world; the Round Knights, Twelve Peers, Argonauts, Merry Men, Fianna and so on."

I see. It's true that many of the greatest heroes to ever live fought in one group or another. Heracles from Greek Mythology (or Hercules, if you prefer Roman) was an Argonaut. Robin Hood led the Merry Men. Even Roland was a member of Charlemagne's Twelve Peers.

Besides, from the looks of these three starting a conversation with each other, I was obvious that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

…I'm going to leave Hero Town one of these days. And live a normal life.

As I was sighing I happened to see something out of the corner of my eye. It was strange, the only two person group. One was a boring looking guy, so I don't care about that. It was the other person.

It was a beautiful young woman with deep red eyes and a modest figure. She has long straight, golden blonde, hair that reaches down to her lower back. The outfit she was wearing was, well, it seemed like something a rich person would were. Two large earrings made of pure gold. She has also worn necklaces made of pure gold and rings with real diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Her outfit is a black shirt with blue jeans.

Seeing me stare, Jingu frowned.

"A single group going by themselves? They've got guts."

"Well, it can't be helped."

I all looked over at Roland.

"That's one of my classmates. And trust me when I say that among all of us here at Hero Academy, or even Hero Town in general, she's the strongest."

Morgan looked over at golden girl with a small amount of interest.

"The strongest? Who is she then?"

"Gilgamesh."

At that name we didn't ask any more questions. There was no need to. Everyone knew the name Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. The original Gilgamesh was a king in Mesopotamian Mythology and history. The only demigod who was more god then human. He was 2/3rd god to be exact.

I turned away from the golden girl and looked at everyone.

"Well, I guess we better get started. I don't know about you but I would rather get this exam over with as soon as possible."

With that we all walked towards the Dark Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside the forest I looked around for what would be a good enough monster to kill. A goblin perhaps. Roland was okay with that, for obvious reasons. Morgan and Jingu on the other hand…

"NO! I am a descendant of Empress Jingu! I will not settle for anything less than a minotaur!"

"Unadaptable! We must find a larger target! A target large and powerful enough to use my ultimate attack magic against. EXPLOSION!"

Somehow, I knew these two would be the problem. It's at times like these that I truly do wish that I could just climb down the beanstalk and live a normal life in normal society.

As I was fantasizing about this, I noticed something. I held out my hand to stop the others.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what? I can't hear anything!"

"Exactly. The forest is completely silent. It wasn't even this quit when Roland and I encountered that cyclops."

Hearing my reply, Roland went on guard. She drew her sword. Morgan prepared her staff, and Jingu took out… an orb?

As I was wondering what the heck an orb was supposed to do, something was thrown at our feet. It was a corpse. Human remains.

Roland was the first to react.

"Perseus!"

Apparently she knew the dead guy. But Perseus? Wasn't he one of the elite Greek Heroes? Who could do this to his descendant?

"Look what I stumbled upon. Ignoring the boring Jack descendant, I happen to find a group of descendants from great heroes."

It was a feminine voice, but not a sweet one. It was full of mockery and price. It was as if the speaking though of everyone else in the world as lesser beings that didn't deserve to be in her presence.

Looking up I saw a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair and red eyes.

"Looks like I get to test my new powers someone. Come; show me what you modern day heroes are all about. And I'll show you the reason why I man the Queen of Heroes."

Standing before us, with blood dripping from her finger tips, was Gilgamesh.

 **And that's all for this chapter. Not much going on. I just wanted to explain how Jack has more connection to heroes. Let's be honest, Jack and the Beanstalk isn't a tale about a hero. But when I found Jack the Giant-Killer, I knew I could use both of these. Anyways, our heroes have just come across one of the main antagonists for all my stories (Ankoku, AxA, Akuma & HxH). I knew I wanted Gilgamesh in it, and yes. This Gilgamesh is going to be slightly based on the Gilgamesh from Fate/stay night. Anyways, please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
